


A Bend In Time

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten has to see her happy just once more</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bend In Time

He knew the rules.

Knew he should not be here, before he met her, looking over her life.

Rules had not bothered him much in all his centuries, and losing her…it hurt worse than leaving Sarah Jane behind had.

He needed to see her happy, to expunge the memories of her misery, to pull him from his fixation on his loss.

So he took a corner booth, watched the bright and cheerful young woman come in, pulling her beau along. A wry twist touched his lips, remembering just what Mickey would become, how he evolved…was he taking care of her now, in that other world?

He could just hear them, hear the inane words dealing with the mundane lives they lived…and he thought he had never heard such a beautiful thing as Rose laughed at a poor joke Mickey made.

He raised the waitress's attention, passed over some of the rare money he actually had on him, indicating the happy couple.

"Their bill, miss."

He was gone before the couple could see him, when the waitress relayed their good fortune.


End file.
